


Take Control

by Palantiriel



Series: Submission [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Choking, F/M, Gags, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palantiriel/pseuds/Palantiriel
Summary: A bad mission leaves Steve on edge. Darcy decides to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger WARNING!!! Mentions of human experimentation and child death.

“The team is heading back, Miss Lewis,” Jarvis announced. “I have been asked to inform you than the mission went a bit sideways.”

“Shit,” Darcy ran a hand through her hair. “How far out are they?”

“Four hours,” Jarvis answered. “Shall I initiate Protocol D-98?”

“Yes, please,” Darcy nodded. “I’ll go get the blankets and start diner. Please have Pitch Perfect ready to play on the big tv; I think Bucky will like it. Thank Odin that Thor is off world right now, I don’t know if I could deal with him on top of two super soldiers. Was Bruce with the team?”

“Dr. Banner is still at a science conference in Mexico,” Jarvis reminded her. “He won’t be returning for another week.”

By the time the quinjet landed, everything was ready. Pepper was standing by to herd Tony off to their Malibu estate, a fueled helicopter was standing by for Clint to visit his family, and Natasha’s favorite Marlenka pastry was sitting on the counter with four steaming, family-sized lasagnas. The movie was pulled up, and an enormous collection of blankets and pillows were piled on the floor for Steve and Bucky. Darcy served up three plates of lasagna for Pepper, Tony, and Natasha and wrapped an entire pan in tin foil for Clint to take to the farm. Heading up to the landing pad, Darcy barely made it to the helicopter before Clint could take off.

“Thanks,” Clint nodded, giving her a tight smile that never reached his eyes.

“Take care of yourself, and tell Laura I miss her,” Darcy smiled softly, latching the door and backing away.

When she returned to the common room floor, Natasha gave a small nod of thanks for the pastry and left with her food. Tony was sitting at the counter, eating silently with Pepper, and shook his head when Darcy offered him a smile. She spied Bucky and Steve arguing quietly in the corner and started toward them. Before she got more than a few steps, Steve shoved Bucky and disappeared into the stairwell.

Bucky grabbed her around the waist before she could follow the riled up super soldier and pulled her into his chest. “Let him go, doll. This was a bad mission and he needs to blow off some steam.”

“He didn’t even eat,” Darcy observed in puzzlement when Bucky turned her back toward the kitchen.

“He’ll eat after he’s calmed down,” Bucky smiled sadly, picking up a fork and an entire pan of lasagna. “Come eat and watch the movie with me.”

Grabbing her own plate of food, Darcy crawled into the ‘nest’ before the TV and leaned into Bucky’s side. They ate silently as the movie played and then cuddled up together for the sequel.

010101010

Darcy was frustrated. It had been three days since the team got back from their mission and Steve Rogers was officially avoiding her. Well, in fairness, he was avoiding everyone. The only time he left his room was when he went to the gym. Finally, she cornered Natasha over morning coffee and demanded to know what happened on the mission.

“It was Hydra,” the red head sighed, still clearly affected by what had happened. “They were trying to produce some kind of new super virus and they were using children as their test subjects.”

“Oh, dear god,” Darcy’s jaw dropped. “They were experimenting on children?”

Natasha nodded. “By the time we figured out what was happening, it was too late. We didn’t have a choice. The kids were so sick and hurting so bad. No amount of pain medication could’ve helped them and there was no cure for what they’d been exposed to.”

“What did you do?” Darcy whispered, afraid that she already knew the answer.

“Clint, Tony, and I collected as many different samples as we could. Hopefully Bruce can help us figure everything out when he gets back,” Natasha said. “Bucky and Steve got all the computer files and paperwork.”

“Natasha,” Darcy insisted, “what did you do?”

A nearly silent gasp escaped Natasha as tears flowed down her cheeks. “We didn’t have a choice.”

“You killed them,” Darcy stated, tears coursing from her own eyes.

Nodding, Natasha continued. “We set C4 blocks everywhere and locked the doors. Everything was destroyed. The children, the research, the virus. Everything. I don’t think any of us will ever be able to forgive ourselves for what we did.”

Darcy left the Tower with a heavy heart and a lot on her mind. Deciding that she needed to talk to someone, she made her way to the nursing home to see Peggy Carter.

01010

“Darcy, what brings you here today?” Peggy asked.

“Hi, Peggy, it’s good to see you. I guess you’re having a good day,” Darcy smiled.

“Yes,” Peggy nodded. “My mind is nice and clear, at least for the moment. Now what can I help you with?”

“I wanted to talk to you about Steve,” Darcy admitted.

“Oh no, what has he done now?” Peggy smiled fondly.

Darcy shook her head, “There was a mission, and some kids died. Steve has been avoiding everyone since he got back. I think he’s blaming himself.” She went on to describe Steve’s attitude since returning from the mission, and even his fight with Bucky.

Peggy frowned, “Oh dear. Yes, I believe you’re right.”

“He’s my best friend and I love him,” Darcy sighed, “but I don’t know how to help him.”

“I believe that you do love him, but as more than a friend. I don’t know that you’ll like the advice I can give you,” Peggy frowned. “What you’ve described sounds very similar to his reaction when Sgt. Barnes fell from that train. I was able to help him, but I don’t know that you’ll want to do as I did.”

“I’ll do anything,” Darcy said earnestly. “Please tell me what might help. Wait, did you just insinuate that I’m in love with Steve?”

“I didn’t insinuate anything; I stated a fact.” Peggy looked out the window, lost in her thoughts for several minutes, before turning back to Darcy with a sigh. “We were in the middle of a war, you understand, so Steve and I had to hide our relationship. There could be no official dating or even an unofficial proposal. We had an understanding though that, once the war was over, we would marry. I can’t believe that I would have been able to help him otherwise. Steve is very…_possessive_ when he takes a lover, even more so when that lover submits to him as completely as I did.”

Darcy looked at her, confused. “Are you telling me to marry Steve Rogers?”

“No,” Peggy shook her head, smiling. “Steve needs a lover, one that will let him dominate them in any way he sees fit. He needs to take back the control he feels was denied to him during this mission. It is possible that he may demand marriage, either before taking a lover to bed or an agreement to marry in the future. I’m not honestly certain how well he’s adjusted to the blasé attitudes surrounding sex these days.”

“Millions of women would happily line up to marry that man, but you’re basically saying that he’s a BDSM dominate. People in that community are so closed lipped that it’ll be hard to find anyone willing to be his submissive,” Darcy frowned. “Not to mention how picky he is about women in general.”

Peggy nodded. “Steve is very particular about the kinds of women he finds attractive. Women these days are so thin, and he prefers curves on a girl. Then there’s his preference for loud mouthed brunettes, like myself. He would also never accept a submissive that didn’t challenge him and wouldn’t stand up to him outside of the games, like you would.” A peculiar look entered Peggy’s eye and Darcy pondered over what she’d said.

“Wait a minute. Are you suggesting what I think you are? Are you suggesting that I become his submissive?” Darcy asked in shock. “I can’t offer him that! He’s my friend, that would ruin our relationship.”

“I told you that you may not like my advice,” Peggy nodded. “Before you completely say no, ask yourself this - what if this makes your relationship stronger instead of ruining it? This is my advice, use it or don’t.”

Darcy nodded, chewing on her lower lip thoughtfully.

Peggy leaned away to take a drink of water and when she turned back, she asked, “Darcy, what brings you here today?”

“Just wanted to visit my favorite badass,” Darcy smiled.

“Oh, darling, you really didn’t have to come all the way here,” Peggy smiled at her. “You can also stop flattering me, I know you like Natasha best.”

“Natasha IS amazing, but she’s no Peggy Carter,” Darcy laughed. Her cell phone vibrated in her pocket and after checking the new text message, she bid Peggy goodbye and promised to visit again soon.

01010

Stepping outside, Darcy pulled out her phone again and looked at the text from Natasha.

**Nat: **I need some retail therapy and a spa trip. Join me? Stark’s paying.

**D: **Sounds good. Meet you at Saks?

A sleek, black Vanquish pulled up to the curb where Darcy was standing, and the passenger side window rolled down. “Get in,” Natasha’s voice called from the driver seat.

“How did you know where I was?” Darcy asked, sliding into the car.

“Jarvis tracked your phone,” Natasha shrugged. “I feel like having a makeover day. I got us appointments at a spa for tonight; massages, facials, waxing, the whole nine. Thought we’d spend today getting new wardrobes.”

“New wardrobes? As in throw out the old clothes and get everything new?” Darcy asked.

“More like keep the old stuff and add a second closet full,” Natasha gave her a small smile.

“You do know that we’ll never have room in this car for the kind of shopping that you’re talking about,” Darcy motioned around herself.

“The shopping bags will be delivered to the Tower for us,” Natasha shrugged.

“Okay,” Darcy agreed, recognizing that this was Natasha’s way of coping with the mission.

They spent the day shopping and getting pampered. Peggy’s advice sat in the back of Darcy’s mind the entire time and she eventually asked Natasha if they could stop at an adult store.

“Got something in mind, or just wanting to take advantage of Tony’s credit card?” Natasha asked as they walked into a very classy lingerie shop.

“Taking advantage,” Darcy blushed.

The lingerie shop had a toy area in the back, and they spent at least two hours shopping. When they finally left, they each had several bags of new undergarments and more than a few new toys.

“Anything you want to tell me?” Natasha teased, indicating some of Darcy’s purchases.

“Nope,” Darcy popped the ‘p’ with a laugh.

01010

Getting back to the Tower, they sorted out all the shopping bags sitting in the common room. Bucky helped carry everything to their respective apartments and then talked Darcy into pizza and a movie back at his place.

Halfway through the movie, Darcy asked, “What would you say to finding Steve a girlfriend? Or rather, what kind of girl do you think he would like?”

“Don’t bother, he’ll turn down any girl you suggest,” Bucky said simply, pulling her in closer to his side.

“What makes you say that? I know he’s turned down the women that Nat has suggested, but you know him better. Maybe the two of us can find him someone?” Darcy asked.

Bucky shook his head. “Steve is only interested in one type of girl. He won’t even consider any others. Been trying to get him to ask _you_ out for months, doll. I’m beginning to think the serum destroyed his sex drive.”

“What?” Darcy asked stupidly, twisting to better look at his face.

“The punk is completely gone on you and too stupid to admit it,” Bucky explained. “You’re his ideal woman.”

“Oh,” Darcy frowned, turning back to the movie.

A few minutes later, Bucky spoke again. “Back during the war, Steve told me that he was going to marry Peg if we all survived. Said they’d had an unspoken agreement ever since she shot at him after catching him kissing some blonde.”

“How much did he tell you about their relationship?” Darcy asked, curious if Bucky knew about Steve’s tastes.

“Enough,” Bucky admitted. “Probably more than they wanted anyone to know, but I grew up with Steve. He was always too sick to be with a woman before the serum, but I knew that he had certain _preferences_. It wasn’t anything that people talked about back then though, so I never pried.”

“Do you think Steve sees me as a replacement for Peggy?” Darcy asked, uncertainty flickering through her eyes.

Bucky sighed. “No, I don’t. I think your resemblance to Peggy is what initially drew him to you, but he knows you aren’t her. You two have a lot in common, but you’re really nothing alike.”

Darcy chewed on her lower lips for a minute before asking, “What makes you think I’m Steve’s _ideal_ girl?”

“Well let’s see… you’re loud, curves for days, and you don’t put up with bullshit,” Bucky smiled. “It certainly doesn’t hurt that he’s got a thing for brunettes. To be honest, you’re probably the ideal girl for both of us. The punk needs to get his head out of his ass soon and ask you out. If he doesn’t, I will.”

“You want to date me?” Darcy asked in shock, jerking around to face him.

Bucky shrugged. “Of course. Dating you would be incredible. I’ll even admit to being half in love with you already.”

“Then why are you advocating that I date Steve?” Darcy wondered.

“I think you and Steve will be really good together,” Bucky smiled. “Besides, you and I would probably fight too much if we got together. If nothing else, I’m happy being your friend.”

0-0-0-0-0

Later, in her apartment, Darcy used her laptop to research BDSM and submission. When she finally went to bed, sleep was elusive as her mind raced with the day’s events and the things she had learned.

0101010101010101010101010

By the next day, Darcy had made her decision. She did her hair and makeup and packed a few things in a bag. Jarvis let her know when Steve made a run to the store and let her into his apartment. When Steve returned, Darcy was sitting on his couch, waiting for him.

“What are you doing here, Darcy?” Steve frowned as he put his groceries away. Turning back to face her, he noticed she was wearing a long, blue, silky dress with a matching belt and a pair of black heels.

“I miss you,” Darcy said simply. “You’ve been avoiding everyone for almost a week, and I miss you.”

“I’m not good company right now,” Steve growled. “I’ll come find you when I’m in a better mood.”

“Let me help you,” Darcy offered.

“Why? What do you think you can do?” Steve scoffed.

“You’re my friend, Steve. I care about you,” Darcy told him. “I’ll do whatever you need me to do. Natasha told me what happened.”

“Can you bring those kids back to life?” Steve demanded, coming to stand before her. “Can you snap your fingers and make Hydra disappear? Can you change what was done to Bucky?”

“No,” Darcy shook her head sadly. “I can’t do any of that, but I can give you back your control.”

Steve snorted with derision and turned away from her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m always in control.”

Darcy shook her head, “You lost control when you had to bomb that factory and kill those kids.”

Steve slowly turned back around to face her, and Darcy nearly took a step back when his piercing gaze locked with hers. “You don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said darkly.

“I talked to Peggy,” Darcy said before he could get more than a few steps away. “She told me about right after Bucky was lost.” She loosened the belt on her dress, and Steve realized it was a bathrobe. The robe gaped open around her chest, but she kept it pulled closed enough that he just glimpsed the swell of her breasts. “She told me how you used her to take back the control you needed. You can use me the same way.”

Steve shook his head. “You don’t understand what you’re offering.”

“Then explain it to me,” Darcy begged. “I did the research, there’s nothing you can say that would change my mind.”

“Oh really?” Grabbing her arms, Steve loomed over her. “You’re willing to belong to me completely? To be my girlfriend and, possibly, my wife?”

“Peggy warned me of that,” Darcy nodded, not backing down.

“You’re willing to obey any rules I give you?” Steve narrowed his eyes, one hand reaching down to squeeze her waist. “You agree that all of your future sexual exploits will be mine to dictate?”

“Yes,” she nodded, gripping his forearm lightly.

“And if I invite others to join us? If I have others fuck you while I simply watch?” Steve demanded, hoping to frighten her.

Eyes wide, Darcy swallowed nervously and thought about that. Glancing at the floor, she bit her bottom lip and slowly nodded, “Whatever you need.” 

“Even if what I _need_ is to spank your ass until it’s bright red?” Steve challenged, looming over her.

Darcy swallowed hard and nodded, “I like it rough.”

Yanking her into his chest, Steve leaned down and kissed her hard, his tongue thrusting past her lips and tangling with her own. The hand on her waist pulled the tie from her robe and pushed inside to run calloused fingers across her bare, lower back. Sliding his hand along her spine, he growled when he realized that she wasn’t wearing a bra or panties. Breaking the kiss, Steve hauled her into his bedroom and pushed her to stand beside his bed.

Licking his lips, Steve pushed the robe from her shoulders before stripping to his boxer briefs. He took in her bare form, his eyes dilating when he realized she had waxed, and arching a brow when he eyed her shoes. She kicked her heels off, and he said, “This is your last chance to back out, Darcy.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” she said shaking her head.

“Your safe word is ‘red’,” he told her, trailing a finger down the center of her chest, between her breast.

“I won’t need it,” she shook her head, shivering under his touch. “I trust you.”

Surging forward, Steve wrapped his large hand around her throat threateningly. “Your safe word is important. I can easily hurt you without meaning to. You must have a way to stop me and I won’t listen to the word ‘stop’. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Darcy gasped as he gently applied pressure to her throat, constricting her airway. His hand shifted to tangle in her hair at the base of her neck and he kissed her again.

Pulling her head back by her hair, he trailed kisses down her neck, licking and biting at her pulse point. Goose bumps rose along her skin as she moaned, clutching at his shoulders and arching up against him. Running his free hand down her back, Steve squeezed her ass and pushed his erection firmly against her stomach, letting her feel just how hard he was.

“Whose idea was it to get waxed?” Steve growled, moving his hand from her ass to cup her mound. “Yours?”

“Natasha’s,” Darcy gasped, spreading her legs to give him better access.

“I like it,” he smiled. “Keep doing it.” He circled his middle finger around her clit, causing her to moan and tilt her hips into his hand. Pulling his hand away, he pressed against her stomach and said, “Lay back, I want you on the bed.”

Darcy hesitated for a moment and offered, “I, um, I brought somethings in my bag that you might like.”

“Later,” Steve shook his head, “lay down.” She crawled into the middle of the bed, leaning back on her elbows so she could see him, her hip tilted so that her right knee rested on her left thigh. Leaning over, Steve grabbed her ankles and pulled her legs apart, leaving her open to his gaze. Darcy swallowed nervously and watched as he removed his boxer briefs.

Kneeling between her knees, Steve lowered his shoulders and swiped his tongue along her slit, flicking over her clit. Gasping in shocked pleasure, Darcy bucked into him, her hands clenching the sheet at her side. Settling lower, he pressed her thighs further apart, causing her knees to bend slightly. He gave her another lick as she moaned his name. On his third pass, he drew her clit into his mouth and sucked, hard. She cried out in pleasure, bucking up into his mouth.

“You taste amazing,” Steve said, looking up to meet her eyes. “You’ll taste even better after I fill you with my cum.”

“Jesus,” Darcy gasped, already trying to visualize it.

Steve traced a finger around the edge of her lower lips and dipped it teasingly into her, testing how wet she was. “Are you on birth control?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “I got an IUD last year.”

“Good,” he nodded, turning his head to lightly nip her thigh. She jerked in surprise, but he held her firmly in place.

Drawing her knees up higher, Steve lifted her hips of the bed and flicked her clit with his tongue before moving lower. Darcy gasped and her hands shot into his hair when he ran his tongue over her puckered asshole. She tried to pull away, but he just held her tighter.

“I can’t wait to fuck you,” Steve growled. “Have you ever had anal sex before? Ever had anyone play with your ass?”

“No,” Darcy whimpered, shaking her head. “No one’s ever…” Her breath caught as he licked her again, pushing against her with the tip of his tongue. He shifted her so that her ass rested on his legs, her thighs draped to either side. Running his hands along her legs from her knees to her hips, Steve licked his lips as he thrust two fingers into her cunt.

“Damn,” he hissed, watching her arch back, clenching around his fingers. “You’re practically dripping.” He pumped his fingers twice before trailing his hand down to push one finger into her ass.

“Steve,” Darcy cried as his finger pushed past her tight sphincter and in to the first knuckle.

Steve grinned and slowly pushed his finger deeper to the second knuckle. “I want a picture of this,” he mused. “So pretty seeing you like this. Too bad I left my phone in the other room.” He slowly pumped his finger in and out of her ass until he had worked it all the way in.

“Steve please,” Darcy breathed, her eyes closed as she tried to process the feeling of his finger fucking into her ass. “Please, I…” He shifted forward, causing her to cry out again, and kissed her, effectively silencing whatever she was trying to say. He slid two fingers back into her pussy, filling her so that she balanced on a knife edge between pleasure and pain. He pumped his wrist slowly, being sure to catch her g-spot with every stroke. 

Darcy’s breath hitched, her back arching at the stretch. As he continued to finger fuck her, the pleasure increased and she began moaning, spreading her legs wider to give him better access. As her inner muscles started fluttering around his fingers, he stopped, kissing her softly.

“Don’t move,” he said, lips fluttering lightly over her own. He trailed kisses over her pulse as he slowly withdrew his fingers from her ass and cunt, a tight moan leaving her lips.

Moving from the bed, Steve disappeared into the bathroom. Darcy heard the water turn on for a minute, but it stopped too soon to be a bath or the shower. When he returned, Steve was carrying a box and one of his leather belts.

“Lay down on your stomach and cross your wrists behind your back,” he instructed her, setting the box on his nightstand. She did as he said, and he wrapped the belt around her wrists, effectively immobilizing her. He pulled her hips so that she was kneeling, her head resting on the mattress. Leaning over her, his cock pressed against her as he reached for the box.

“Mmmm,” Darcy moaned, grinding her ass against him. He pulled back and a harsh *smack* rang through the room, his hand having landed soundly against her ass.

“Be still,” he growled. “I’m not ready to fuck you yet.”

“Okay,” she stuttered, heat flushing her cheeks.

Fisting her hair in his hand, Steve pulled her upper body from the bed and growled into her ear, “Okay?”

“Yes,” she gasped, her eyes misting.

“Yes what?” he asked, his other hand landing hard on her other ass cheek.

“Yes sir,” she cried, jerking forward in his hold.

“Good girl,” Steve breathed in her ear, running his hand over the swell of her ass. “Next time, call me ‘Captain’.” His dipped his fingers into her pussy before pinching her clit roughly.

“Yes Captain,” she choked, tears pooling in her eyes, bucking against his hold.

Steve lowered her back to the bed and turned to pull some things from the box. “Open your mouth,” he instructed and pushed a rubber ball between her lips when she complied. He buckled the straps securely behind her head and kissed her behind the ear. “Say ‘red’ for me. I need to make sure I can still hear you.”

Doing as she was told was difficult, and the word came out distorted. Steve loosened the straps a bit and had her say it again. The word was still distorted the second time, but also recognizable. 

He trailed kisses along her spine, reaching around to cup her breasts and pinch her nipples. When he got to the small of her back, he scrapped his teeth over her ass, leaving a sharp bite on the back of each thigh. Darcy squealed and tried to pull away, but his grip on her hips kept her in place. She shivered as he blew softly over her dripping pussy and shifted her knees further apart in invitation. Using only his thumbs, Steve spread her lower lips and stared at her glistening hole.

“You’re so beautiful,” he told her. “I could stare at you like this all day and never get tired of the view.” Darcy whimpered and pushed back against his hands. Ignoring her movement, he leaned forward and ran his tongue from her clit up to swirl around her puckered hole.

Her eyes closed and she hummed behind the gag as Steve thrust his tongue deep into her wet pussy. He began teasing her asshole again, lightly pressing his thumb against her in time to the thrusting of his tongue deep into her core. Her orgasm was quickly approaching when he stopped again. She groaned in disappointment, having been denied her orgasm for the second time, and Steve chuckled.

“Feeling frustrated?” he asked lightly, thrusting a single finger deep into her clenching depths. A whine was pulled from her throat as she nodded. “Don’t worry, I’ll let you cum, eventually. I’m looking forward to fucking this tight little pussy of yours.”

Steve pulled his finger from her and smiled. He pressed that finger slowly into her ass and grinned when she cried out around the gag. “Before the night is over, I’m also gonna fuck your ass. I’m gonna make you cum so hard that you’ll never want me to fuck you anywhere else.” Darcy whimpered, and he pulled out again. She heard him digging through the box and arched her back with a squeal when something hard and larger than his finger pressed against her back hole.

“You like that?” Steve asked her, keeping steady pressure on the plug. He pushed harder, and the widest part entered her with a silent ‘pop’. “This is just a small plug; I’ll switch it out for a larger one later. Gotta make sure you’re ready for me.”

He ran his hand over her ass before tapping on the plug. He leaned over her, tangling his hand in her hair to hold her still as he brought his hand down against her ass. The hit wasn’t as hard this time, but it jolted the plug. Darcy jerked in his hold, tears leaking from her eyes as she cried out.

Steve noticed her tears and paused, “Do you want to stop? Is it too much?”

Darcy took a few moments to collect herself and shook her head ‘no’. Steve regarded her for several seconds before running a hand along her slit to test how wet she was. His hand came back covered in her juices. Nodding to himself, Steve spanked her again, hitting directly over the plug this time. Darcy wasn’t even able to scream as he began spanking her in earnest, his hand landing in irregular intervals over her ass and hips, occasionally landing against the plug or her cunt.

Darcy was a quivering, whining mess by the time Steve stopped. He ran his hands softly over her ass and hips, admiring the pink hand-prints he had left and shifting her to lay flat on the bed. He reached into his nightstand and retrieved a bottle of lotion. He rubbed the lotion into her abused flesh, drawing a sigh from her as she relaxed beneath him. After he finished, Steve unbuckled the gag, easing the ball from her mouth. He helped her roll onto her back, her breasts thrust upward from the way her arms were restrained behind her back.

“Please,” Darcy sobbed. “Please, please, please…”

“Soon,” Steve assured her, moving to remove the plug from her ass. He tossed in onto the floor and pulled a larger one from the box. He lifted her hips, her legs resting over his shoulders, and started pushing the new plug into her.

Darcy threw back her head as the bigger toy stretched her open, a high-pitched keening leaving her throat. “I can’t... Steve please…it’s too much…”

“Shhh,” he told her, rubbing circles around her clit. The plug left her feeling full and her muscled clenched tightly around it.

Moving to stand beside the bed, Steve maneuvered Darcy until her head was hanging off the edge beside him. He trailed his hands along her neck, down between her breasts, and over her stomach until he reached her mound. One hand thrust two fingers into her cunt while the other rubbed her clit, building her toward orgasm once again. Before she could cum, he removed his hands and captured her frustrated scream with a hard kiss.

“I’m going to fuck you now, Darcy,” he told her, standing straight again. She licked her lips in anticipation, eyeing his cock as it jutted out above her. She expected him to join her on the bed, but he didn’t. Instead, he leaned down slightly to press the tip of his cock against her lips. She gasped when he reached over to tweak her nipples and he pushed his hard length into her mouth.

He kept his thrusts shallow, fucking her mouth as he massaged her breasts. When Darcy started sucking and using her tongue, he pinched and rolled her nipples between his fingers. He gradually thrust deeper, giving her the chance to adjust, and Darcy was grateful that he moved slow. He was much longer and thicker than anyone she had previously been with, and he was careful not to choke her. He reached forward to push three fingers into her pussy, rubbing her g-spot and flicking her clit with his thumb. Her moan vibrated over his cock and her throat loosened, allowing him to thrust all the way into her throat.

“Fuck,” he groaned when she swallowed around him. “You feel so fucking good. Your mouth is incredible.” When her throat remained loose enough to handle his full length, he began moving faster, fucking her a little harder. He pulled out when she stared to choke but resumed once she’d had a moment to breathe.

Darcy felt her orgasm approaching and tensed, preparing for him to stop again. Rubbing harder at her clit he told her, “Cum for me, Darcy. Cum on my fingers. Let me feel you, baby.”

She nearly sobbed in relief as her orgasm hit, her muscles squeezing his fingers and her hips bucking against his hand. The feeling of her throat squeezing his member while her cunt clamped down on his fingers was enough to send Steve over the edge with a curse. He stilled deep in her mouth as his cum shot into her throat, forcing her to swallow. Pulling his spent cock from her mouth, Steve sank to his knees beside her head, both panting hard, trying to catch their breath.

Standing on shaky legs, Steve rolled Darcy to her side and released her wrists. He climbed onto the bed and sat propped against the headboard, pulling her into his arms. He carefully inspected her wrists, rubbing lotion over the welts from where she had pulled against the belt. Once he was finished, he used one finger to tip her head up and kiss her softly.

“I’m going to bring you some water,” he told her. “I’m no where near done with you for the night, but you need a break for now.”

Darcy shook her head, “I can keep going if you want.”

Steve regarded her carefully but noticed the weariness in her eyes. “No, you need to rest. I plan to take you hard and you’ll need your strength for that.” He kissed her again and laid her back against the pillows as he moved from the bed. Going to get a cold-water bottle from the fridge, when he got back to the room, Darcy was asleep. Steve set the water on the nightstand and laid down, curling himself around her and breathing in the scent of her hair. He closed his eyes and dozed, his head nuzzled into her neck while his left hand cupped her breast and his right draped over her hip.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until he woke in a cold sweat, remnants of the nightmare still playing through his mind. He sat up, trying to push back the panic from his dream, and rubbed his hands over his face. Darcy shifted in her sleep, seeking his warmth, and drew his attention to her naked form. He eyed her full breasts, remembering the weight of them in his hands, and wondered just how sensitive they were. His eyes trailed down over her stomach, relatively flat, but rounded just enough to say that she didn’t live in the gym. Moving down to her hips and thighs made him smile. Unlike Natasha, who was toned everywhere, Darcy was all soft curves. He knew she often complained about not being in better shape, but he liked her figure and had told her so whenever she brought it up.

He reached a still shaking hand between her legs, running a single finger through her folds, finding her still wet from their earlier activities. His eyes darkened as he remembered the taste of her on his tongue. He shifted until he was between her legs, careful not to wake her, and leaned down to lick her cunt. He opened her with his fingers and thrust his tongue deep, hoping to lose himself in her, wanting to forget his dream. He had been in love with Darcy for months but had been afraid to say anything; afraid that his appetite for sexual dominance would scare her. He considered it a miracle when she offered herself to him, saying she already knew what he wanted from her. He made a mental note to talk to her later, make sure she knew how he felt.

“Steve?” Darcy’s sleep roughened voice broke through his thoughts as he circled her clit with his tongue. She began shifting under his hands and he felt her try to close her legs. “Steve, stop.”

“I told you I won’t listen to stop,” Steve frowned, rubbing his thumb over her clit.

Darcy pushed up to lock eyes with him, “I gotta pee, you troll.”

Steve sighed, head falling forward before he rolled away, giving her room to get up. She jumped from the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. He was waiting by the door when she came back out, pushing her back against the wall and kissing her hard, biting and sucking at her lips. He dropped to one knee and hooked her leg over his arm. He braced against the wall as his other hand thrust two fingers deep into her cunt, fingers curling and stroking her walls.

His fingers were thick, the stretch just this side of too much since she was no longer wet enough. Darcy gasped and clutched at him, whimpering at the feel of his fingers rubbing her g-spot. “Steve!”

He placed a sharp bite on her inner thigh, causing her to cry out. “What did I tell you to call me?”

“Captain!” Darcy cried, as he thrust his fingers harder. Her arousal was building quickly, and his fingers slipped through her folds easily as she became wet again. He scissored his fingers before adding a third, stretching her more and she sucked in a sharp breath.

When he felt her juices dripping down his hand, he removed his fingers and stood, grabbing her other leg and wrapping it around his waist. Holding her against the wall, he lined himself up and entered her. He was so thick that it took two thrusts, and when he was fully seated in her hot depths, his length was pressed tight against her cervix.

His head fell to her shoulder with a deep groan as he felt her inner muscles squeezing around him. He held still for several long moments, letting her adjust to his size, before he started moving. 

Darcy cried out, clutching his shoulders as he began fucking her against the wall. He held her hips at an angle that allowed him to brush her clit with each stroke. She felt the plug in her ass every time he thrust forward, and she tried to shift away from the strange sensation. Her movements only enhanced the feeling as his thrusts went deeper.

“I want to feel you, Darcy,” Steve rumbled in her ear. “I want to feel you cum on my cock. I’m gonna fuck you against this wall until you do.”

She groaned at his words, tilting her head so he could suck at her neck. Her walls began to flutter around him as she clung to him tighter. Shifting his stance, he leaned down to take her nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tight peak. This gave a new angle to his thrusts and had her cuming hard after just a few strokes.

She was still shuddering against him when he turned and walked to the bed, his cock still buried in her pussy, her clit rubbing his pelvis with each step. The stimulation prolonged her orgasm, tears pooling at the corners of her eyes.

He dropped her to the bed, jolting the plug in her ass, triggering another- much smaller orgasm. “Did you just cum again?” he asked, bemused at her stunned expression. Smirking, he reached down to tweak her peaked nipple. “Just wait, you’ll cum harder than that when I fuck you there.”

Before she could react, he flipped her over and pulled her into a kneeling position with her chest pressed into the mattress. One hand resting between her shoulder blades, the other gripping her hip, he entered her from behind.

“Captain!” Darcy cried into the comforter, feeling him pound into her hard and fast. “I can’t, please, I can’t. Please!”

“I’m not stopping unless you use your word,” Steve growled into her ear. “I want two more orgasms from you, darlin’.” He reached to twist the plug, pulling on it until it popped out and then pushing it back in. “Then I’m gonna fuck this tight little ass of yours.”

The additional stimulation threw her into orgasm. She screamed her release, clutching at the blankets, bucking back against his driving hips. Moving his hand from her back to her shoulder, Steve levered her upper body against his chest, never stopping the furious pace of his thrusts. He moved both hands to cup her breasts, pinching and pulling at her taut nipples.

The nearly upright position meant that every thrust of Steve’s hips hit against the anal plug, practically fucking her ass as he fucked her cunt. Crying out in mixed pleasure and pain, Darcy had the fleeting thought that she might pass out if he pushed her any harder. Releasing her right breast to wrap around her torso, Steve gripped her left shoulder, pulling her back into his thrusts so that he hit deeper and harder against her cervix. Darcy choked on a gasp, trying to beg him to ease up, but Steve ignored her, his other hand reaching down to pinch and rub her clit. He bit down on her shoulder as he came, shooting his hot seed deep into her cunt. The unexpected sting of his bite forced her over the edge once again, her mind going blank.

When she came back to herself, Steve was clutching her to his chest, breathing heavily and placing kisses in her hair and on the back of her neck. She could feel their mingled fluids seeping out and dripping down her thighs; Steve’s cock still hard inside her. She shifted in his arms and he eased out of her.

“Welcome back,” he told her, reaching for the water bottle he had gotten earlier. “Drink. I don’t want you getting dehydrated.”

She took a deep pull of the water and moaned, not realizing how thirsty she was before that moment. It only took a minute for her to finish the entire bottle and Steve put it back on the nightstand as she settled into the pillows.

Spreading her legs, Steve laid on his stomach and watched his cum leak from her swollen cunt, pooling onto the bed. She was distinctly self-conscious of being so displayed, but when she tried to cover herself, he pinned her hands to either side of her hips. “Don’t,” he told her. “Keep your hands here, don’t make a sound, and don’t move. If you make a sound that isn’t your word, I’ll put the gag back in. If you move, I’ll tie you up again. Do you understand?”

Darcy nodded, clenching her fists in the sheet. “Yes, Captain.” 

Dropping his head, Steve nipped lightly at her clit, silently begging her to do something so he could ‘punish’ her. Darcy bit her lip and closed her eyes, barely managing to stay quiet and still. Steve frowned at this and his eyes gleamed with determination. He nosed at her clit while scooping their combined cum from the bed and forcing it back into her pussy. More cum was forced from her pussy as he pushed threes fingers into her clenching depths. She clenched her teeth when he began licking at her, his tongue teasing her entrance as he tasted the juices being pushed from her body. He lifted her hips off the bed and closed his teeth around the end of the plug, pulling at it slowly, while he rolled her clit between his thumb and forefinger.

It was too much. Darcy writhed against him and started begging. “Steve…Captain…please…I…”

Steve instantly pulled away with a satisfied grin. Rising over her, he brought his hand down sharply against her clit. The sound was sharp and startling, but he had been careful that she wouldn’t be hurt. He grabbed the gag and a length of soft rope from the box and Darcy’s eyes widened.

“I’m sorry,” she said quickly as he looped the rope through the headboard slats. “I can stay still, I’m sorry. I promise to be quiet. Please, Captain.”

Steve bent to kiss her, softly cutting off her pleas. He slipped the gag quickly into her mouth when he pulled away, being careful to not catch her hair in the buckle. “You did exactly what I wanted,” he told her smugly, grasping her ankles and pulling her legs into the air. Lifting her legs high, he didn’t stop until her feet nearly reached the headboard, lifting her lower half a few inches above the bed and putting her ass and pussy on display. He quickly tied her in place, legs shoulder width apart, being careful that the ropes weren’t too tight and didn’t pinch her skin. He took a second piece of rope and tied her hands to the bed, just above her head.

He sat back and admired the way she was open to him. Reaching forward, he removed the plug slowly, pausing as she was stretched around the widest part. Her back arched and her hands scrambled for something to hold onto. “I wish this was bigger,” he told her, twisting his wrist back and forth. “This really isn’t enough.” He pulled it out and quickly replaced it with two of his fingers. Something cool dripped around her hole where his fingers kept her open and he added a third finger, stretching her further. Darcy squealed around the gag, her body tensing as he pumped his fingers into her. Steve added more lube, watching as her ass gripped his fingers.

Pushing deep, Steve spread his fingers and told her, “One day I’m gonna make you cum like this.” He removed his fingers and bent down to place a teasing kiss over her swollen clit, rubbing more lube over the head of his cock. Bracing a hand beside her hip, he tucked the head of his cock against her ass and pushed in.

He was much bigger than the plugs, or even his fingers and a white-hot pain bloomed out from her asshole. Darcy screamed around the gag and writhed against him, effectively pulling away. Steve smacked her on the thigh, cupping his hand so that it was loud, rather than painful.

“It’ll hurt more if you keep moving,” he growled when he had her attention. “Be still. Relax your muscles.” He repositioned and pushed in again, further this time and Darcy threw her head back, a wail of protest escaping her throat. Steve listened carefully, but never heard anything from her that sounded like the word ‘red’. Pulling back slightly, he thrust forward again, very slowly working his thick cock into her tight, virgin hole. The more he pushed, the more it felt like a red-hot rod was being shoved up her backside until he finally pushed past her tight muscles with a silent ‘pop’.

“God you’re tight,” Steve panted once he was fully seated inside her. Tears flowed freely into her hair as he stilled, allowing her to adjust.

Steve pulled back carefully, not wanting to hurt her, and drizzled more lube over the length of his cock. He thrust back into her gently, working the additional lube into her. When he decided that she was slick enough, he began to truly fuck her. His thrusts weren’t hard, but they were fast and deep. She cried out as he worked her back passage, feeling alternately too full and strangely empty. The searing pain from first penetration dulled to an unpleasant burning and her tears slowed. Steve wrapped one arm around her hips, holding onto her as he gradually drove into her harder, and moved his other hand to circle, pinch, and rub her clit.

Fucking her harder meant that the pain never faded, but his attentions to her clit allowed the pain to blur with pleasure. Her eyes widened in shock as her first orgasm swept over her and her cries turned from pained into pleased. “Yes,” Steve hissed, hesitating as she squeezed around him. “Feels good, doesn’t it darlin’?” Darcy shook her head, but the moan that escaped her throat on his next thrust betrayed her. Steve smirked.

The hand hold her waist snaked down to play with her nipples as he started fucking into her hard, his balls slapping against her on every stroke. His other hand continued playing with her clit, but he also shoved three fingers into her red and swollen pussy. Darcy was writhing against him in a matter of seconds as her second orgasm began building. As her orgasm approached, Darcy began begging around the gag. Steve released her nipple to release the buckle and threw the gag over the side of the bed, never changing the movement of his hips.

“Please!” she wailed once the gag was removed. “Please, Steve… Captain…please!”

“Please what, darlin’?” he panted, his own orgasm quickly approaching.

Darcy gasped for air as he gave a particularly hard thrust. “Please make me cum!.... Please… let me… I need…”

Steve curls the fingers in her pussy to stroke roughly at her g-spot, his thumb rubbing faster over her clit.

“Steve!” Darcy shrieks, her entire body jerking in her most powerful orgasm of the night. He didn’t slow down, forcing her into a third (smaller) orgasm as his own hit. Darcy passed out as his hot cum began shooting deep in her ass, Steve groaning his pleasure into the flesh of her thigh.

01010101010

Darcy roused when Steve untied the ropes holding her to the bed. “Steve?” she asked, her voice slurred.

“Shhh,” he tells her, placing a finger against her lips. “Rest. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

She nodded lightly and closed her eyes, dozing while he shuffled around the room. The next time she woke up, Steve was holding her as he stepped into the bath. The warm water felt amazing on her tired body as he held her in his lap, his hands softly trailing along her limbs, mouth tracing kisses over her shoulder.

“Thank you,” he whispered into her hair. “I love you, Darcy. Thank you for giving me this.”

She smiled sleepily. “You’re welcome. Feeling better yet?”

“A little,” Steve admitted, a small smile tugging his lips. “I’ll feel better in the morning, after I’ve taken care of you and gotten some sleep.”

Darcy shifted in his hold and muttered, “…take care of myself.”

“I know you can,” Steve chuckled, reaching for the washcloth and soap. “It helps me feel better. Will you please let me take care of you, baby doll?” Darcy sighed and nodded, too tired to actually care about being a ‘modern, independent woman’ just then. Steve was gentle as he washed her, taking care not to get shampoo in her eyes and being extra careful wherever she was tender. After the bath, he wrapped her in a thick towel and carried her back to the bed. He dried her off and climbed into bed, cuddling close so that her body stretched out along his. Darcy draped her arm over his chest and rested her head on his shoulder, yawning.

“Sleep, baby doll,” Steve said, placing a kiss to her temple. “We’ll talk later.”

0101010

The smell of coffee and bacon pulled Darcy from sleep and she rolled over, looking for Steve, but the sheets were cold. She sat up, wincing at her sore muscles and wondering how long she’d been asleep. A noise from the doorway drew her attention and she looked over to see Steve smiling at her.

“Hey,” he walked over and sat down beside her on the edge of the bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore,” Darcy admitted with a grimace.

“I expected that,” Steve smiled ruefully. “Here, this’ll help.” He handed her a couple of aspirin and a small glass of orange juice. She took them gratefully and gave him a smile.

“Thanks,” she said. “Do I smell coffee?”

Steve grinned. “Yeah, I made you some food, too. Do you feel up for moving to the kitchen or would you rather eat in bed?”

Darcy’s eyes widened. “Eating in bed is an option?”

“Stay here,” Steve chuckled, patting her leg. He returned a few minutes later with a tray holding coffee cups and two plates with bacon and omelets.

“You can cook?” Darcy eyed the omelets suspiciously.

“I’ve been watching a lot of Food Network,” he shrugged. “I thought about ordering pizza, but this was faster.” Darcy took a bite of her food and moaned in pleasure. He had used mushrooms, spinach, tomatoes, cheese, and herbs. The omelet was fluffy, and everything was seasoned so well that she almost forgot about the bacon on her plate. She took a sip of coffee and found that he had used her favorite mocha creamer.

“How long was I asleep?” she asked as they ate.

“About three hours,” he told her. “You could probably use some more sleep, but I was getting ready to wake you anyway. You needed the aspirin and some food after everything. I’m sorry if I pushed you too hard.”

Darcy shook her head. “You didn’t. I mean… yeah, it was intense… and yes, some of it hurt… but after getting passed the pain, I enjoyed it.”

“If you want out, tell me,” Steve sighed. “I don’t want to hurt you, and don’t want you to feel trapped in this.”

“Steve,” Darcy rested a hand on his shoulder. “I told you, I did the research, I knew what I was getting in to. You told me that I had a safe word… a way out if I needed it. I chose not to use it and I enjoyed almost everything we did. I think we just need to talk about limits, both yours and mine for the future.”

“I love you,” Steve grinned, leaning forward to kiss her.

“You’ve said,” Darcy smiled.

“No,” he shook his head. “I mean, yes, I’ve told you I love you before, and I’ve meant it every time, but what I’m trying to say is that I’m IN love with you. I have been for a while now.”

“But we’ve never dated, and you’ve never said anything,” Darcy blinked.

“We have dated, just not officially,” Steve scooted closer to pull her into his lap, food forgotten for now. “We go out to eat, we watch movies, we go to museums, we take walks in the park, and we talk about almost everything. If that isn’t dating, I’m not sure what is.”

“But I do all that stuff with Bucky too,” Darcy told him. “Are you saying that I’ve been dating both of you?”

Steve shrugged. “Maybe you have. I know Bucky loves you the same way I do. It’s up to you if you choose to be my girlfriend.”

“But you said…”

“I know, but I didn’t mean it,” Steve placed a finger on her lips. “I was trying to scare you away. I know that my… that I’m not normal… and I didn’t want you to think I was a freak.”

Darcy giggled. “Okay, BDSM is not a common practice, but it’s not… there’s nothing wrong with it. I was actually surprised that you had those toys.”

“Tony gave them to me,” Steve said ruefully. “He said he was trying to shock my 1940s sensibilities. My lack of reaction really disappointed him.”

“So, were you just doing what felt good then?” Darcy asked, tracing her finger along the seams of the comforter.

“Yeah,” he admitted.

“Then perhaps we should do some research together,” Darcy offered. “We can figure out what we like, what we are willing to try, and what we aren’t willing to try. Are you feeling any better about the mission?”

Steve shook his head. “I’ll never feel better about that. It was just….” Darcy rested a hand on his arm, offering what empathy she could. “I do feel a little more settled, more balanced though. I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Darcy shook her head. “Nothing that the aspirin didn’t fix. Although I’m still sore… back there.” She made a general sweeping motion at her lap and a gleam entered Steve’s eyes.

“In some ways I wanna apologize about that, but I’m not sorry,” he told her. “You’ll be sore for a few days, but the sight of your ass stretched around my dick was so fucking hot.” He leaned over to kiss her, his tongue teasing her own as his hand lightly squeezed her hip.

Darcy moaned into the kiss, her breathing picking up as he pulled her into his chest. “Guess that means you’ll want to do that again?” she asked uncertainly.

“If you’re really going to be my girlfriend then that will absolutely happen again,” Steve nodded.

“Okay,” Darcy agreed, “but we’ll have to work up to it in the future. Maybe some more toys or something. I don’t know that I can handle a repeat of today.”

Steve leered at her, “You’ll love it eventually. The more we fuck, the easier it’ll get. Now I think you said something about research?” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some minor changes to chapter 2. mostly just adjustments to make it flow better.
> 
> This is the final installment for this story. It's short and just wraps things up while prepping for the rest of the series.

Darcy went to her bag for her laptop. Her legs were stiff, and she was sore, but she refused to let Steve get it for her. She placed the bag on the bed and Steve emptied it while she logged in to her web browser.

“I like the leather cuffs,” Steve smirked, looking over the collection of toys from her bag. “We’ll have to try them out later.”

“I expected that,” Darcy smiled softly. “I honestly didn’t know what to buy. Most of the stuff was either super basic or really intimidating.” 

“We can go shopping together,” Steve smiled, picking up a small bullet vibe. He turned it on and was pleased with the power in the little toy, envisioning different ways he could use it. He left the toys on the bed and crawled to sit against the headboard, curling his arm around Darcy until she leaned against him, the computer propped where they could both see it.

They spent time reading various BDSM articles and talking about things they liked and disliked. Steve was pleased that their dislikes, or hard limits, were very similar. Darcy agreed to try anything that he liked at least once, and they agreed to limit anal sex for the time being.

“Would you have a problem with me asking you not to wear a bra or panties from now on?” Steve asked, combing a hand through her hair.

“I don’t have a problem going commando,” Darcy shrugged, “unless I’m on my period, but my boobs are too big to go braless. My back hurts enough as it is, I need the support.”

“Fair,” Steve nodded. “Any chance I could get you to forgo all clothes when you’re in the apartment? Except a robe, of course, if company is around.”

“Whose apartment, mine or yours?” she glanced at him.

“Both?” he asked, trailing a finger along her arm.

“Maybe,” she replied thoughtfully. “Did you mean it when you mentioned sharing me with others? Watching me with others?”

He lifted a hand to rub the back of his neck and blushed lightly. “Yeah, I did. I mean, it’s something I want, but I wouldn’t initiate something without you agreeing first.”

Darcy picked at a loose thread on the comforter. “Who?”

“Bucky for one,” Steve smiled at her. “Then there’s Thor. I know he and Doctor Foster broke up a few months ago, and I’ve noticed him watching you a lot. I was also thinking about Natasha.”

“Natasha?!” Darcy asked.

“Full disclosure, I got that idea from Tony,” Steve blushed. “Sort of.”

Darcy looked up at him with a glare. “You _sort of_ got the idea from Tony?”

“I wasn’t really paying attention, I rarely do when Tony’s drunk,” Steve chuckled lightly. “He said something about finding you sexy and Natasha made a comment that she would love to spend a night with you.”

“Natasha Romanov wants to sleep with me?” Darcy asked, disbelief coloring her tone. “That woman is a goddess.”

“So are you,” Steve told her. He kissed her softly and climbed from the bed, disappearing into the bathroom for a few minutes.

When he came back, Darcy asked, “Are Bruce and Tony on your list of guys to share me with?”

Steve shook his head, “Tony belongs to Pepper. If she asks then I don’t have a problem, but I’m not inviting them first. Same goes for Clint and Laura. Bruce has already said that he considers you his little sister. I promise that I will never invite someone to join us unless you’re okay with it first.”

“I don’t think I would have a problem with Bucky, but it might be a little weird with Thor,” Darcy said slowly. “I’m also not sure about Natasha. Don’t get me wrong, I like Natasha, but I’ve never been with another woman before.”

Steve kissed her temple and rested his head on hers. “Take as long as you need to think about it. I won’t push. You tell me when and if you want to try bringing in someone else.”

“You asked me earlier about birth control, but we didn’t talk about STDs,” Darcy observed.

Steve shrugged. “You can thank Tony for being a nosey ass if you want. He ran some tests on my blood not long after I agreed to move into the Tower. Seems that I can’t catch or transmit STDs, or any other illnesses for that matter.”

Darcy sat up and looked at him in surprise. “That’s amazing.”

“Yeah, it’s a nice perk from the serum,” he nodded. “I’m also extra…potent…I guess is the best word.”

“Then my birth control might not be enough,” Darcy observed, going pale at the thought.

Steve ran his hands over her arms soothingly and said, “Tony took care of that too. I have my own ‘birth control’. I promise that I won’t get you pregnant unless we both agree that we’re ready.”

“So, we’re really doing this?” Darcy asked. “We’re going to date and have a real relationship, and I’m going to be your submissive?”

“Yeah,” Steve smiled, “for as long as you want, baby doll.” He wove his fingers through her hair and placed a gentle kiss on her full lips.


End file.
